Your Kiss
by ausllyshiper
Summary: Scarlett and Dominic become really close or even more... read and see A style Savvy fanfiction but unfortuantly I dont own it sad face
1. Chapter 1

Your Kiss

Style savvy fanfiction

-BEEP-

{Scarletts POV}

It was a monday and I was on my way to my new job at my friend grace's store called Strata, So I got changed and left my silky brown hair down

I arrived just on time as Grace instantly came up wrapping me in a big bear hug but she oddly snapped a quick photo of us

"im going to have to go to a meeting soon so you and Renee are in charge" she said as she left

me and Renee both nodded and went over to the counter I leaned over and helped people while Renee sat and read her latest magazine

{1 HOUR LATER}

"Scarlett, Renee you can take your break now!" she chirped happily staring straight at me as I got my hoodie

"so Scarlett wanna go to the park" Renee offered

"Sure" I nodded

{One park later}

we were just about to leave when we saw and old man getting chased by a small dog

"SCARLETT OMG THROW A STICK"

so I did but I couldnt help cracking up as he came over to us

"Thank you young ladys my name is godfrey"

"OMG I have heard of you Im Renee!" Renee squealed

"and whos is this young lady"

"Huh im no one important" I mumbled looking to the floor

"Yeah you are her name is Scarlett" renee smirked

see im naturaly shy and Renee answering for me and smirking must have been her way of teasing me

"Oh so your the scarlett from the picture grace showed to me and Dominic" he beamed "your even more beautiful in person"

I blushed "thank you"

"Anyways me and Scarlett must get going" Renee inturpupted

"ah yes see you ladys later"

{JUST OUTSIDE STRATA}

"Dominic sounds old like I would never like a guy called Dominic"

"dont judge someones name" I giggled

as we entered grace called over Renee to help her dress a manikin so I was alone in front

when a guy walked in infact Scrap that a Incredibly Handsome guy walked in

"Hi is Grace here"

"yeah shes in the back"

is that her boyfriend I wondered if he is she is LUCKY

But I could feel him staring at me causing me to blush deeply

Grace and renee walked in

"hey Grace" the man rose

"Hi dominic" wait That was dominic

Renee squealed

"wait your dominic but your young and hot and IM SINGLE!" she yelled

ok I will be honest I cracked up

he smiled to but quickly averted his gaze from her to me until Godfrey walked in

"I see you girls have meet Dominic"

"yes" Renee smiled

I nodded "hope you didnt get chased on the way here" I winked and giggled

"But as I was going to tell Dominic" Grace started but stopped Dominic was deep in thought but she continued anyways "we should open a new boutique, being Strata cant offer everything"

Dominic just nodded keeping his eyes, I could have sworn on me

"But Grace you cant handle two boutiques can you" Renee questioned

"No but I have an Idea"

"go on" Godfrey started

"we could have Scarlett do it"

My head shot up my name was mentioned so I slinked back towards the wall untill my body was fully pressed against it

"she has great potential" Grace continued makeing me blush and look down

"yes" dominic said slowly moving towards me, He made it to right in front of me he did tower over me not by to much though

"Do you want to do it Scarlett"

"Um I- It is a lot of responsiblilty and" I trailed of

"yes but I know you can do it" He put his hand on my shoulder my head looked up he was smiling with a small hint of smirk there I blushed even more

"Will you" He almost pleaded

"um ok" I mumbled he took away his hand and smiled

"Great meet me at my mansion tomorow we have to discuss alot" he said calmly while walking over to godfrey

"Are you going" Renee asked sadly

"no I will stay a little while longer" he said

she beamed and skipped over to me saying things to make me giggle like an idiot

{Dominics POV}

I walked over to Godfrey but kept my eyes on Scarlett but how could you not shes like a work of art just beautiful

"Cute isnt she" Godfrey said

"Yes" I bearly mumbled as I watched her giggle at Renee

Tomorow was going to be good

{Scarletts POV}

it was now tuesday the day im going to dominics mansion alone

just the thought of alone made me nervous but I pushed it away throwing on a pair of jean shorts, a off the shoulder shirt and some hightops to finish the look I again left my hair down and went to go

{AT THE MANSION}

I walked up the drive and knocked lightly only a second later the door opened revealing a young women in a maid uniform

"Who are you" she asked bitterly

"Im s-" she cut me off

"WE DO NOT NEED DOUBLE GLAZED WINDOWS" she yelled and shut the door in my face

Oh Im not putting up with that and I started to walk away but I stopped my nose really hurt I steadily brought my hand to my nose... Blood I was having a nose bleed luckily I had a tissue in my back pocket

and I was about to go when

"Scarlett is that you" I turned to see dominic smiling causing me to blush until he saw the bloody tissue

"Scarlett what happened" He said running towards me I just ducked my head

"let me help you" He said lazily throwing his arm over me and leading me to his office

"So what did happen" he started after cleaning the blood

"your maid thought I was a saleswomen and slammed the door in my face"

his face went to a look of dissapointmeant "Im so sorry" he mumbled

I wanted to say it was ok but I couldn't I couldn't say anything so I just hugged him lightly

he lifted his head and smile as did I

and we went back to business he made me fill in the form

Name (full): Scarlett Nicole Thompson

Birth date: 1/05/1996

shop name: xXloveXx

Address and ect

and yes Im 17 years old do the math ;D

Dominic then looked it over

"Hey im 17 to" He smiled

"That was done quick" I said

He nodded in response

"why dont we get to know each other scarlett" he asked hopeful

"Ok" I smiled

{Dominics POV}

she was just leaving, I found out alot about like she was bullied in school but I already knew there was alot more to her I watched her back as she left but a small voice in my head urged me to go with her

"Uhh Scarlett wait up!" I yelled walking towards her

"yes" she answered sweetly

"can I offer to walk you home" I smiled

"I would love you to thanks"

{At Scarletts apartment}

"Bye Dominic Thanks for walking me home" she smiled hugging me lightly

"No problem" and with that she went in and I went home

but I did'nt feel as warm without her near me but at least I get to see her tomorow


	2. Chapter 2

Your Kiss

{Scarletts POV}

I woke up, and super pumped about opening my new store so I hopped out of bed and got changed into a small mix of Az-usa and some april bonbon but It looked good to me and to finish my look I threw my hair in a messy bun and ran to go to my store.

I left to go but realised I left my phone at home and I was early so I could run back and get it so I did

I was just getting back to my apartment when as I started walking up to the door someone pushed me hard into someone else causing both of us to hit the floor with a thump

"Im sooo sorry sir" I said as I got up keepingmy eyes shut, I had landed on a guy bigger embarrisment right

"no no dont worry Scarlett" said the man

I opened my eyes to reveal Dominic he smiled

"come on scarlett" he said lightly pulling on my arm "we shouldnt be late"

~AT xXloveXx~

after a big introduction xXloveXx was open! I entered staring in awe at pretty much everything

"Like it" Dominic grinned

"YES!" I Beamed back

he smiled at me and placed his hand on my shoulder

"I have to ask you something"

I looked up at him "Ok"

"well to get your boutique noticed we entered you in a fashion competition for tonight"

"oh ok"

"so your not mad you only just found out"

"nope im fine" I smiled

"ok cool" he said returning the smile

~Later that night"

the car honked outside my house as I jumped up grabbing my bag

I got in the car to find Godfrey driving and Dominic in back with me

"hi"

"hello miss Scarltett" Godfrey chirped

"hey scarlett" Dominic said smiling happily

soon we where there and I was introduced to my model

Lisa

and then the next thing I remember was sitting next to Dominic waiting for the models to walk the catwalk

~Dominics POV~

Scarlett sat next to me she looked worried although we all knew she had this in the bag!

we watched the girls walk and then waited for the judges results now Scarlett was worried, she looked like she was heating up a little

"Um Scarlett are you ok do you need anything" I questioned

"Um-" her voice cracked "just some water please"

I left to get some

on my way back Renee stopped me

"Dominic" She batted her eyelashes trying to flirt "Do you like me" she continued

"Um you seem like a nice girl Renee but I think-"

"Is it Scarlett" she almost yelled anger hinting in her voice

I only looked down

"So it is should have known" she was speaking quiet bitterly now

"please Renee, I do not need anyone knowing yet" I was speaking calmly

"ok how about this" she calmed to although I wasnt sure if what she wanted would be bad or good "Walk me home tonight please!" ok not the worst and easy to do "But there is a catch" ok maybe the worst " ask Scarlett if you can walk her home but then say something came up" well If I could keep my information quiet then it may be worth it

I walked back to scarlett handing her the water

"Better" she nodded

the judges then annonced the name

"And the winner is SCARLETT TOMPSON!"

People clapped as she jumped onto stage to collect her winnings

we were about to leave when I saw Renee so I stopped

"Scarlett you did well" I started

"Thanks" She grinned

"could I walk you home" I said nervously

She was about to speak

"Um in fact sorry I forgot I have something of importance to do Godfrey may take you" I left quickly but her face was upset I wish I didnt have to do that

~Scarletts POV~

He went bright red before Leaving

and I felt horrible even though I had just won the fashion show, so I dragged myself to godfreys car

I was sitting staring out the window until I saw Dominic with Renee who had her arms around his waist

I felt a Big pang of jealously, sadness and anger hit me all at once it was horrible

I stayed silent the rest of the ride

~Outside Scarletts apartment~

I waved as Godfrey left and slowly went to my room in my apartment

I let myself fall on the bed and not long was it until I just let my tears flow

~The next day~

I woke up early 4 in the morning to be exact I felt worse then last night and decieded to leave and do some paper work at xXloveXx to hopefully get my mind off things

~At xXloveXx~

I slumped in my chair I wasnt concentrating I looked at my black berry only 4 30 great

The only thing on my mind was Dominic and Renee

I let my head fall onto my arms that were on the table and cried myself to sleep

~Dominics POV~

I left to go to Scarletts apartment at 5 30 but she didnt seem to be in so my natural instincs took me to xXloveXx

~At xXloveXx~

I entered and looked around she wasnt in the main part of the boutique so I went to her office and knocked lightly

no reasponse

so I went in to find her sleeping on a paper covered desk yet she still looked amazing

just looking at her made me want to cradle her in my arms so I picked her up bridal style hoping not to wake her and sitting down on the couch placing her lightly on my lap I was also asleep quickly

~Scaretts POV~

I woke up in comforting arms and noticed it was Dominic yes I was upset with him but I was going to savour the moments until he woke up

and unfortuantly very soon he did

"Hey" He said quietly

I looked down "hi" I mumbled back

"Whats wrong" he questioned

"Oh nothing apart from the fact that you asked to walk me home to blow me off for Renee and not even tell me" I replied sadly

he stayed silent for a minuet before I got up

"Scarlett please its not like that" him also getting up behind me

I wanted to believe him I really did but I couldnt

"ok then why didnt you tell me"

"Renee knows one of my secrets and that was the cost for her to keep it secret"

I turned but kept my head down

"scarlett please look at me"

I lifted my head both our eyes meeting

he took a step closer as did I

he wrapped his arms round my waist mine going around his neck we stood enjoying the embrace for a second before both leaning in only to hear someone rudely clearing their throat


	3. Chapter 3

Style Savvy Fanfiction

{Scarletts POV}

we looked up to the person to reveal an angry Renee

"Dominic why are you hugging that Freak when you could be hugging your Girlfriend"

did she seriously call me a freak not long ago we were like best friends like the 'you could be my sister type' of friends

"Hey why am I a freak" I said sounding hurt

I let go of Dominic

Renee gave me her best death glare like telapathicaly saying 'Shut up'

Dominic was speechless not knowing how to respond

"I should just go home, you should to renee im truly sorry I inturded on your 'boyfriends' personal space" The sorry bit to the personal space bit was as you guessed sarcasm

"Yes you should be"

I walked passed her, she nuged me as I walked past right in the side of my stomach to

{At home}

I sat on the couch thinking what made her a bitch over night jealousy? maybe

I was still thinking when my phone vibrated I picked it up

unsuspectingly it was Grace

g: Hey sorry about Renee she told me what happened and wanted me to send her sorrys to you

S: its ok I guess why did she want you to send them? and why did she act like that?

g: Because she thought you would ignore her texts or calls and its _that time of the month _so just how any girl would most likely act

S: ok so I have to go bye

there was no response

I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and left with my hair in a ponytail

I put on my pjs which were just some gym shorts and a plain white top nothing much but who would I see

luckily tomorrow was saturday one of my days of so I could relax

{In the morning}

I woke with sunlight in my eyes but the curtains were closed last night

"hey morning" said a figure on my bed I had to squint being sunlight in my eyes

"Morning um.."

"its Renee"

"Oh"

"I came to say sorry"

we talked a little while and were soon back to being friends

although she had to go

and I was back to sleep

only to be woken shortly after

the person pulled the chair next to my bed and slowly brushed some hair out of my eyes so who ever this was thought I was still alseep

"I know your awake scarlett" right there I realised it was Dominic

I allowed my eyes to fakely flutter open

"Hey" I smiled weakly like when you first wake up

"I heard Renee visited did you guys make up?"

"Yepp and im glad we did" I said sitting myself up in my bed

"I should say sorry to" he said quietly

"why?" I asked slightly surprised

"Well I should have stood up for you and-" I cut him off

"You don't have to say sorry Dominic"

he smiled moving slightly closer

I smiled too adjusting to face him

his smile faded "I still feel guilty"

"Dominic shut up" He looked suprised as I got up to wrap my arms round his neck pulling him into a hug

it took him a minuet to realise and wrapped his arms around my waist but from the awkward position in the bed my shirt had been lifted so when his hands wrapped around my waist it was skin on skin

buuuutt I kinda liked it

{Dominics POV}

the visit went better then expected

"So Scarlett what are you doing today" I asked after we let go

"nothing really, why?"

"why don't we... do something, I mean only if you want"

she blushed "sure" she smiled "Just let me change ok?"

"sure ok" I smiled back blushing madly

wow he things Scarlett could do to me

{Scarletts POV}

I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change today I wore a purple tee, jean shorts and lastly some purple high tops

I left the bathroom with my hair straight

Dominic smiled

"Ready to go?"

"yep" I blushed

we walked out and to starbucks to start ordered our drinks and sat down

"So Scarlett how have you been feeling lately?" Dominic asked curiously

" I have been fine apart from the couple last nights I had been pretty hurt then" I answered cooly

"I know" He said quietly looking down

"Don't worry Dominic its fine" I smiled putting one of my hands on his that lay near his drink

He looked up now blushing a deep crimson red

after we finished and payed we went to the park

"Hey wanna sit down" dominic asked gesturing towards a bench

"Sure" I nodded

We sat in silence but not that awkward silence but the comfortable one

{Dominics POV}

I had a massive urge to do that cliche move where you fake yawn and put your arm round the girl and being me I did think to try

so I yawned and moved my arms to nearly hang around her shoulders until

"Am I boring you?" Scarlett asked smirking

"Whaat no" I replyed nervously

"Why did you yawn then?"

"Im just tierd"

"Oh me to" she said leaning into me letting her head fall into the nook of my neck

it was really relaxing and soon she fell asleep

it wasnt long before my phone vibrated from godfrey

there was a message reading

G: master Dominic would you be home soon or do you need me to pick you up

I looked to Scarlett sleeping peacefully

I typed back

d: I would be so greatful if you picked me up

it wasnt long until he arrived again I looked to scarlett and gently slid my hands under her lifting her into bridal style

I walked over to godfreys car and slid scarlett into a seat then sitting myself next to her

"Master Dominic should we stop Scarlett by her house?"

"No" I answered quietly "I'll take care of her until she leaves"

he nodded and drove us to my mansion

{In Dominics Room}

I had carried scarlett to my room of course bridal style and layed her on my bed I then debated wether or not to go sleep on the couch when I heard

"Dominic?" Scarlett murmured drowsily

I turned to face her

she held out her arms "could you cuddle with me please" she asked innocently although she still seemed half asleep

I joined her on the bed wrapping my arms round her small waist bringing her closer to me as she buried her face into my chest and thats the posistion we fell asleep in

{Scarletts POV}

I woke up in a pair of strong arms more importantly Dominics who was still asleep and he looked so cute

I tried to get up to grab the sweatshirt I keep in my bag but I couldnt get out of Dominics tight grip

infact the struggle made him tighten the grip

"Dominic" I whispered "wake up"

"Hey" he mumbeled

"Whats the time?" I asked

he turned to look over his shoulder

"2am"

"im going to grab my jumper ok?"

"Ok" he said slowly letting go

I got up and threw it on it was way over sized but I didnt care

I also took this oppritunity to take of my now uncomfortable jean shorts and being the jumper was way oversized it covered that area fine

I got back onto the bed and allowed myself to slip into Dominics embrace

{Later in the Morning}

I woke up again in Dominics arms to a knocking door

"master dominic are you awake"

he moved leaving me on the bed let alone confused

he opened the door

"Good morning Dominic" gee what happened to master "And... Scarley?" ok My name is not that hard to remember

"Uh Scarlett"

"Yh whatever" she pulled Dominic over to the side

"Why is SHE here!" I heard her whisper yelled

I got up "If you don't feel comfortable having me here I'll leave" I said as I started collecting my things

"Yes pleade do" she said bitterly

"Scarlett-" dominic started but by the I was on the stairs walking away

I felt bad for leaving Dominic like that but I hated that maid

when I got home I just sat on my windowsill staring st the sky starting to turn dark

{Dominics POV}

It was now night time and all I could think about was scarlett

I didnt even finish my dinner being she was the only thing on my mind

I sat on my balcony just thinking of her eventually at like 2:00 am I fell asleep

{Scarletts POV}

I felt bad but went straight xXloveXx

it wasnt very far in my day when godfrey came in worried

"Scarlett, Dominic I don't think he's feeling well" he rushed

"Godfrey calm down, what happened to him" I tried as soothingly as I could

"He usually always finishes his food but last night he bearly touched it and after that he didnt go to sleep until he pratically pasted out from the lack of sleep"

I felt awful Dominic was sick it almost felt as if I were sick

"scarlett if you see him please make sure hes alright" and after he said that he left in a hurry

{A while after}

I was staring at the clock begging it to go faster when my office door opened

"Hey renee said I could come in" dominic said quietly

I was so happy to see him although he looked as bad as godfrey said

"Hi!" I smiled happily getting up as I wrapped my arms around him

he slowly gave in putting his around my waist

"Dominic are you ok?" I asked as nicely as I could

"Yeah why?" he asked back quickly

"uh godfrey came in really worried about you, something about not finishing your dinner and lack of sleep and dominic not in a rude way but you look really sick"

"oh" he said looking down "its nothing" he didnt look up

"Dominic you always help me and Now its my turn"

he looked up

"you need some rest" I said taking his hand in mine guiding him to the couch in my office

we sat down both obviously exhausted

"Scarlett thanks for your concern but im fine" he answered trying to get up

"Dominic im sorry to say but you have to rest and im not going to let you leave"

he got up giving me that challenge so I went up behind him wrapping my arms round his waist and pulling him onto the couch

we tripped causing me to land on top of him, luckily on the couch

and when we realised we laughed and gradually started staring into each others eyes

my eyes fluttered closed and I think his did to as I lowered my head onto his chest

his hands again on my waist

we were sleeping soundly me on top of him in each others arms it was wonderful

until she had to show up...


End file.
